Cloud Spots
|pastaffie=Ancient Tribe, Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Known/Given: Rogue: Warrior: Medicine Cat: |namesl=Cloud Spots Cloud Spots Cloudspots Cloudspots |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''None''}} Cloudspots is a long-furred, black tom with a white chest, white ears, and two white front paws. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :As Dappled Pelt describes the possible choices of prey they could hunt in their new home, Cloud Spots muses that they have to be careful not to eat too much, and Snow Hare snorts at his comment, stating that it was a problem she would like to have. He leaves with the other sun trail cats, and responds to Stoneteller's worrying that he and Dappled Pelt knew quite a bit about herbs and healing. :Later, after Jagged Peak and Gray Wing catch up to the group, he and the others are chased by a pair of eagles. When they reach the shelter of an overhang, Cloud Spots quickly pokes his head out and back in, reporting that there were two more eagles sitting on the rock. When Clear Sky's plan is put into action, he is grouped with Gray Wing, Bright Stream and Turtle Tail to lead three of the birds away so that the other group can kill the fourth. When the four cats split up, he goes with Turtle Tail, leading two of the eagles away. :Cloud Spots and Turtle Tail circle back to join Gray Wing just as Bright Stream is being carried away. He catches up to Gray Wing, panting that the gray tom cannot help her. Cloud Spots presses up against Gray Wing as he mourns, and pulls him back from the edge of the cliff, guiding him back to the others and stopping Clear Sky's accusations. :Quick Water is helped out of a river by Gray Wing, Shaded Moss, and Falling Feather. Cloud Spots and Gray Wing help Turtle Tail in licking Quick Water's fur dry. He later crosses the first Thunderpath the cats come across safely, along with Quick Water. When the cats are interrupted from sleeping in a Twoleg barn that they had imagined to be their new home by a herd of sheep, Cloud Spots knows how to fix Hawk Swoop's dislocated leg by copying a technique Quiet Rain had used on an elder. He has Gray Wing hold Hawk Swoop and he wrenches her shoulder back into place. Shaded Moss praises him and Cloud Spots responds that he was lucky. Dappled Pelt returns with several herbs and Cloud Spots says that they should be okay. :Several days later, the cats meet a stranger as they head towards Highstones, and Cloud Spots asks if there were cats pasts the peaks, to which the stranger replies that he's heard about them and how fierce they are, but has never been there. Later, when they are climbing up the peaks of Highstones, Cloud Spots comments all the good eating had made climbing harder than before. When they climb down he points out a Twolegplace. :Cloud Spots goes with Gray Wing, Rainswept Flower, Jagged Peak, and Turtle Tail to explore the new territory. When they reach a hollow with four large oaks, Cloud Spots breathes out his amazement. The cats hunt in the hollow, and as they are eating they spot several rogues. Jagged Peak leaps up to fight, but Cloud Spots blocks him and tells him that they aren't doing any harm and when Moon Shadow and several of the other cats get into a fight a few days later, Cloud Spots treats Turtle Tail and Gray Wing with chervil he had managed to find, saying that he wasn't happy fighting these cats, and that they should find a way to make peace with them. :Gray Wing meets Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots as he is coming back to the hollow the cats are staying in. Dappled Pelt tells him they are looking for herbs, and Cloud Spots adds that Tall Shadow doesn't want cats going off in groups less than three. When Dappled Pelt snorts that she's just fussing, Cloud Spots responds that they could use an extra mouth for carrying. He leads the way to the river and the two cats set to work on foraging, excitedly exclaiming the size of the clumps of herbs. Dappled Pelt comments on how nice it was what they needed was close by so early in the warm season, and Cloud Spots agrees, adding that they wouldn't even be able to find this much in the bottom of the valley in an entire day. When Dappled Pelt wants to cross the river to reach tansy on the other side, she plunges into the river, vanishing underwater. Cloud Spots exclaims that they need to save her, but Dappled Pelt resurfaces, calling that she is swimming. Cloud Spots grunts that it wasn't natural. When Dappled Pelt crosses again with the tansy, she suggests stopping to hunt fish, but Cloud Spots tells her she's going back to the hollow before she gets sick. :Cloud Spots stays on the moor when Clear Sky and several others go the live in the forest. When Gray Wing returns from walking with them, he offers to go hunt with the gray tom. Gray Wing agrees, and together the two manage to catch a rabbit. Cloud Spots compliments the catch, adding that with the others gone it will just make their home seem bigger. :Half a moon after Jagged Peak breaks his leg, Dappled Pelt returns from treating him and Hawk Swoop says she's glad the she-cat returned in time to help out with her and Jackdaw's Cry's kits, since Cloud Spots was not a very sympathetic cat. When the cats move their camp into the tunnels underneath the moor, Cloud Spots is with Dappled Pelt moving their store of herbs. :Cloud Spots tells Jagged Peak, after the young cat is forced from Clear Sky's group due to his leg, that they will find ways to exercise and strengthen his three useful legs. When Jagged Peak says the movements felt weird, Cloud Spots responds that he will need to get used to it, especially since he'd been lying in a nest for more than a moon. Gray Wing tells the young cat Cloud Spots is right, and Cloud Spots adds that he and Dappled Pelt will work on more ideas to get the young cat hunting again. :When Gray Wing brings Thunder to the moor cats after Storm's death, and after Clear Sky refuses to take him, he says that it will be difficult to to take care of him, and that he needs milk. Dappled Pelt responds that Hawk Swoop is near enough to kitting and that she'd look after him. Cloud Spots interrupts her, saying that it would be difficult, but they should try. Thunder Rising :Gray Wing sees Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt returning from the river, herbs in their jaws. When Gray Wing returns with Turtle Tail, Cloud Spots is present, standing in front of Tall Shadow. He is told by her that he is next to show his skills. As Gray Wing talks to Jagged Peak, he suggests to keep doing the exercises Cloud Spots gave him. When dogs near the camp, Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots vanish onto the moor. Once the dogs are gone, Dappled Pelt returns with Cloud Spots to report on their status. When Shattered Ice and Thunder return from hunting, he asks what they caught, reminding them that they went off on their own. Thunder notes that he caught a shrew, but Cloud Spots sniffs, not commenting, and looks around at other cats, as if his point is made. :During the night, Cloud Spots gives himself a long stretch. When some cats argue over Tall Shadow's leadership, Cloud Spots asks for them to give him a moment as he shoulders his way forward, but his other words are muddled in the chatter of other cats. As Shattered Ice and Gray Wing argue, Cloud Spots pushes his way between them, and asks Shattered Ice if he wanted a cat who led dogs into their camp to lead them. Thunder fluffs his fur out as he glares at Cloud Spots, and Shattered Ice argues to the latter that he wanted a leader who would do something, calling Cloud Spots flea-brained. Cloud Spots asks whom he was referring to as a flea-brain questioningly, and Shattered Ice leaps at him, only for Cloud Spots to rear up and hurl himself onto Shattered Ice. Gray Wing stops the fight, however, and hauls Cloud Spots off Shattered Ice. :Cloud Spots apologizes after Shattered Ice attacks him. Jackdaw's Cry continues to keep his opinion that Gray Wing should be their leader, and Cloud Spots remarks that there was plenty of prey for every cat, and didn't need to fight over it, believing that they should hunt anyplace they desired. As Jagged Peak describes Clear Sky's sorting of cats, he mentions that Cloud Spots would have the job of using healing herbs. After they are done discussing it, Cloud Spots comments that they knew Gray Wing wouldn't end up like Clear Sky. As Turtle Tail kits, Cloud Spots helps her, bending over one of the kits, and Gray Wing is relieved that he can help her. Once she is done, Cloud Spots silences Rainswept Flower, and instructs Turtle Tail to greet her kits, slightly queasy. :When Jagged Peak wishes to visit Turtle Tail's kits, Cloud Spots walks away from Turtle Tail's tunnel, and notes that she'd appreciate visitors. He suggests for Jagged Peak to go hunt a mouse for her, as she would be hungry. Cloud Spots is then seen sorting through herbs to toss out any shriveled ones. When Bumble wishes to join the group, the kits run up excitedly to Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots, informing them of the event, and the two appear startled. After she leaves, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt have a consultation over a herb heap. As the fire starts, Cloud Spots is one of the cats to follow Gray Wing. Moon Shadow is found, and Cloud Spots shakes his fur, telling Dappled Pelt to find some herbs. He then informs Moon Shadow that it wouldn't have to end badly for him. They vanish from sight, moving through burning branches. :Tall Shadow tells Moon Shadow that Cloud Spots would be back soon, as he was said to be the best at finding herbs. Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt return, only to drop bundles of weeds and grass beside Moon Shadow. Cloud Spots bows his head, appearing helpless, and explains that the fire had left few herbs unscathed. Gray Wing attempts to encourage him, and Cloud Spots replies that they could try. As they start to cross the river, Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots go after Rainswept Flower, and Cloud Spots irritably dabs at sparks on his body, remarking never again to go into a fire. Once Moon Shadow is on the other side, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt hurry to examine him. Tall Shadow thanks River Ripple for saving their lives, with Cloud Spots agreeing with her, inquiring the possibility of the toll the fire could have had on the cats. :As they move for the hollow, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt support Moon Shadow. As the two groups meet, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt move among the cats, checking for any wounds. Gray Wing notices that Frost has a burn on his leg, but realizes that there is nothing he can do that Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots can't. A day later, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt head for the river, and bring back riverside herb bundles. Gray Wing then begins to have breathing problems, and Pebble Heart offers to see if Cloud Spots had coltsfoot, before heading for his den to check. Cloud Spots pads after Pebble Heart, gesturing the kits away from Gray Wing with his tail, and tells them to leave him alone. He dips his head to Turtle Tail, and informs her that he would look after Gray Wing. :After Turtle Tail leaves, Gray Wing asks him if he was going to get better. Cloud Spots rolls his eyes, and remarks that although he was ill, Gray Wing had no excuse to behave oddly. He confirms his guess, as he had survived the mountains, and believes that he could survive some smoke in his lungs. Cloud Spots Spots adds that not only the kits needed him, but the group, too, as he was their leader, and had duties to fulfill. Pebble Heart returns to offer helping Gray Wing, and Cloud Spots pauses before agreeing him to, ordering him to collect and chew up the coltsfoot. After treating Gray Wing, Cloud Spots gives Pebble Heart the order to stop, and gives a satisfactory nod. He informs Gray Wing not to do any unnecessary difficult work, and after the next moon, he would be as energetic as one of the kits. :Lightning Tail informs Gray Wing that Cloud Spots suggested to give Wind and Gorse longer names, like themselves. Cloud Spots remarks that it was good to have Wind and Gorse present, but remarks that their names are short, and suggests for them to have their names lengthened if they were to live with them. After Wind and Gors playfully suggest names, Cloud Spots lets out a laugh, and asks why he thought they weren't taking it seriously. When Gray Wing questions Pebble Heart's skills, the latter explains that he listens to Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt for his information. When Gray Wing returns with Turtle Tail, Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt look up as they sort herbs. As he licks Owl Eyes, Pebble Heart explains that he learned how to use licking as a healing method from Cloud Spots, who teaches him about herbs, and would take him to gather herbs when he was of age. :When Wind Runner calls for a group meeting, Shattered Ice joins Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt, and it is noted that Cloud Spots appears particularly displeased. After hearing of Misty's death, Gray Wing offers to lead a patrol to confirm that Clear Sky did not kill her kits, and takes Cloud Spots with him. Bumble is then found wounded, and Cloud Spots pushes forward to examine Bumble's wounds. It is noted that despite not having Cloud Spots's skills, he assumes that Bumble is dying. Cloud Spots confirms Gray Wing's assumption, remarking that he could do nothing, and it was beyond the heal herbs' power. He then picks up the scent of another cat and Gray Wing realizes that he is right. Gray Wing shouts Clear Sky's name, and Cloud Spots's eyes widen before he takes another sniff, only to confirm Gray Wing's guess. After Bumble dies, Cloud Spots confirms her death. The First Battle : The Blazing Star : In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Cloudspots is an ancient ThunderClan warrior. :He is described as inquiring, curious, thoughtful, and sometimes shy and reserved. :He is chosen by StarClan to be ThunderClan's first medicine cat when Mothflight discovers the Moonstone. He is very interested in the theory of medicine, but not as fond of taking care of sick kits. :One of Cloudspots's achievements is discovering the difference between greencough and whitecough, and identifying catmint as a possible cure. The Ultimate Guide'' : Trivia *It is confirmed that Cloudspots and Cloud Spots are one and the same.Revealed on Vicky's facebook Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Medicine Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males